Toes
by mochiinvasions
Summary: Carefully listening, don't wanna miss a thing, keeping my eyes on you.  Fem!Neth x fem!Can, Gakuen AU


**Title:** Toes  
><strong>Author: <strong>LetTheWordsFlow  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** fem!Neth x fem!Can  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Carefully listening, don't wanna miss a thing, keeping my eyes on you.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Girl x girl kissing and general fluffy things.  
><strong>Soundtrack:<strong> Toes (Nightbox remix) by Lights  
><strong>Info:<strong> For a contest Genflip all the characters. Madeline=Canada, Elke=Netherlands.

* * *

><p>Sunbeams tinted orange through thick curtains filtering onto the bed, painting their skin as they sit face to face on the bed, eyes locked, hands intertwined. Madeline can feel Elke's breathe on her skin, blowing soft gales across her neck, and a shiver runs down her spine as her mouth moves further down, eyes still locked until Elke rests her head on Madeline's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. She pulls her head up again to whisper "Is this okay?" At Madeline's nod she kisses her again, soft and sweet, smiling against her skin as Madeline frees one hand to place it on her side, pulling them closer. Elke is stunning, her pale, clear face uncharacteristically warm as she leans yet closer, a definite change from the cold, uninterested face she normally wears. Madeline feels proud that she can make her smile, can make a blush slide across her face as she pulls her other hand up to tangle in her hair, close cut and golden, darkening in the fading sunlight, and Elke pulls back to look at her again, piercing green eyes staring into soft violet, drawing her in, trapping her in those depths. She turns away, face red, and Elke brings both hands up to cup her cheeks.<p>

"You said it was okay," she whispers, "tell me if you want me to stop."

She looks so open, so honest that it makes her heart ache, that this beautiful girl that she has loved ever since they first knew each other is waiting for her to tell her it's okay to love her back, is waiting for her to let her in. She's captivating, mesmerising, unable to miss her and unable to catch her, open only around those she knows and Madeline is so _honoured_ to be amongst those that Elke will open up to that she catches her breath and feels tears prick behind her eyes. Her mouth opens to speak but her throat is blocked so she exhales slowly and leans forward, closing her eyes and kissing Elke on the mouth, intertwining their hands slowly.

_If you are a cliffhanger ending  
>I'm the one that doesn't know anything<br>Like a magpie and a ring  
>I am always going to be looking right to you.<em>

_Oh, you capture my attention_  
><em>Carefully listening<em>  
><em>Don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>Keeping my eyes on you.<em>

* * *

><p>A park on a sunny day, surrounded by friends, she can hardly see with the sun in her eyes but she knows she's okay because Elke's hand is tight in hers. A crowded park in a place where no-one minds if they're closer than friends should be, if Elke is constantly wrapping her arms around her and making sure everyone knows who she belongs to, if their hands are clenched tight together. Where no-one cares that she and Elke are more than just best friends. Elke is distracting, keeping her attention when she was talking to someone else, making her worry when she couldn't see her and prompting little sighs of relief when they see each other again, her figure blotting out the sun that shines down on them.<p>

"Come on, let's find somewhere shadier," and she isn't _that_ delicate but she knows that Elke knows that the sun is blinding her, so they traipse over to sit underneath a tree and she is pulled into Elke's arms, leaning back in her lap and fitting her head underneath her chin, reclined against her. Elke rubs little circles against her hips and she sighs happily, content to be in the arms of her girlfriend (and doesn't she feel a thrill when she thinks that word), surrounded by friends who don't mind that she and Elke are maybe closer than they should be as friends. Elke shuffles and she looks at her annoyed, her resting spot shifting. "Sorry liefde," she mutters and stills, laughing softly as Madeline rearranges herself in her arms.

A soft breeze blows onto her skin, cooling her, and she turns her head to the side, feeling her eyelids droop as she begins to drift off. Elke's fingers have stopped their circles and are instead tracing words against her stomach, making her laugh softly as they tickle her skin. She feels the pressure around her waist increase as she drifts off, Elke holding her close and keeping her safe.

* * *

><p>School library and she's supposedly working but Elke's sitting across from her and she can't concentrate if they're in the same room and the lines on the page are blurring as she glances between them and the girl opposite her who is looking down at her own work with a sense of melancholy, eyes occasionally flickering to the window where she'd rather be outside playing football with the boys with Madeline at the side, reading and looking up to cheer her when her team does especially well. But work is work and it has to be done, and staring at it isn't going to finish it. She tells herself this again and again but it doesn't change the fact that it's Elke who stands out to her, not any line that she's supposed to concentrate on. No words stand out to her except Elke's name, no description except for the ones she can think of for her eyes, no emotion except that she'd rather be anywhere than her as long as Elke is with her.<p>

Elke looks up at her and catches her staring, and smiles wickedly, taking pleasure in her girlfriend's embarrassment, eyes flickering around to make sure no-one else is there before she leans in to kiss her on the cheek, muttering "We'll get out as soon as we can," and making sure than Madeline knows that they'll be alone properly soon.

_If I were to hideout on the sea  
>You'd be whispering from the westerlies<br>And any book I'll ever read  
>You'd be the line that sticks out to me<br>Out to me._

* * *

><p>Saturday morning and Elke is wrapped tight around her, arms flung across her waist and legs tangled, head buried in her back. She reaches out under the covers to turn off the alarm that blares, that woke her up from her happy dreams that mostly featured the girl who is moaning in annoyance at the sudden movement and pulling her back down into her arms. She falls back onto the bed, rolling over to face Elke and kissing her cheek softly, telling her to go back to sleep, telling her that they have hours left, that they could sleep all day if they wanted. Elke chuckles softly and returns the kiss, leaning up over her to kiss her on the mouth, and the leaning her head back down into the junction between her neck and chest to press feather light kisses against her skin, smiling. "I'd like to sleep, but you're distracting me."<p>

"You're distracting yourself," she laughs, "Come on, go back to sleep, I don't want to get up yet." Elke concedes and lies down next to her, sighing and placing her arms around her again. "I love you," she whispers, to which Madeline smiles happily and replies "You too," and turns to share her smile with her. "Love you too."

Elke is silent for a second before pouncing on her again, hugging her even more tightly and raining kiss after kiss on her face and skin, "I love it when you say that."

"I know," Madeline replies cheekily, "That's why I say it."

Elke sits up and pretends to be angry, turning her back and crossing her arms, moving her head defiantly when Madeline whispers her name. Finally she gives up and sits up properly, draping herself over Elke's back and pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "I'm sorry," she mutters, "I do love you really," and her hands trace out 'love' against her skin in a distracted way, as she kisses Elke's neck again. "Promise."

"I know you do," Elke replies and smiles softly, pulling them both down to lie next to each other. "A few more hours," Madeline mutters and wriggles into Elke's arms, folding her head beneath the taller girl's neck and tangling their legs again. "We need energy for tonight."

_Oh, you capture my attention,  
>Carefully listening<br>Don't wanna miss a thing  
>Keeping my eyes on you.<em>

* * *

><p>Running down the road, laughing, vying with each other to get to the line first before they collapse in a fit of giggles against each other, Madeline gasping "I definitely won!" and Elke replying between breathes "No, I won that one." But then she gives her a one armed hug and says "I'd let you stand in front of me anyway, you're too short to see if I stood in front of you." Madeline pushes her lightly and they laugh again, standing near the front of the line and preparing for a long wait until the doors open. The people all around them are exactly the same, a hum of excitement for the upcoming show, waiting to get inside and get as close as they can, waiting for the music to start and for their limbs to start moving.<p>

It seems like years later when the doors open and they rush inside, making their way towards the barrier and standing in happy anticipation of the night to come.

"So she's Canadian?" Elke asks.

"Yep!" Madeline replies happily. "Her songs are really good, and she's an awesome singer."

"Sounds like we have a fangirl on our hands," Elke jokes and Madeline pushes her. "Just wait till you hear her sing," she says, laughing a little. "You'll love her too."

The lights go down and a roar goes up, the banner falling as lights on the stage swivel upwards and the music starts, people jumping and singing and cheering as the person they are all here for leaps onto the stage, falling into song and dancing around the stage, hands up and enjoying the show as much as the crowd which bounces and dances and waves their arms as she directs them, happy smiles on their faces. Madeline can feel Elke jumping around behind her as much as the next person, caught in the moment, and she smiles in success, knowing of Elke's secret apprehension and how it is all appeased.

A brief pause in the lyrics and she turns back to say to Elke, "Enjoying it?" but the smile on her face is evidence enough and she turns back to the stage, one hand twisted in Elke's as she jumps happily and sings along, neon paint in her hair and smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The show is over and they filter out, her hand tightly caught in Elke's and they walk back to the station together, laughing, the experience the more beautiful for being shared between them.<p>

"It was alright, wasn't it?" she asks.

"Much much better than alright," Elke replies. "Someone enjoyed it."

"Someone else enjoyed it too," she replies cheekily and continues to laugh as Elke pulls her hand, pushing her against the wall and kissing her deeply, the night air soft against her skin.

They pull back and she mutters, "You always surprise me when you do that."

"That's why I do it," Elke replies, and they both smile.

"Do it again," she whispers, and closes her eyes, Elke's lips soft against her.

Elke would always surprise her.

_Oh, you capture my attention_  
><em>I'm anticipating<em>  
><em>I'm watching, I'm waiting<em>  
><em>For you to make your move.<em>

_Got me on my toes._

* * *

><p>For the NethCan contest on dA, theme was gakuen, but I sort of failed. They're in school? Anyway, this idea came from an idea I had for a music video with listening to the song, and I sort of failed at translating the images into words XD As for why I genflipped them…I don't know, the song seems to fit two girls more than anything else (to me at least). I promise I'll get back to yaoi soon~~ Aaand yes, yes I did just write this whole thing in two and a half periods at school, sitting at various locations in the IT room. It's boiling in here.<p>

If you couldn't tell from the title/summary/soundtrack, the singer they go to see is Lights, who I am seeing next February. Legit so excited, you don't even know.

Thanks for reading, I know it's awful, and if you do have any questions, comments, suggestions or critiques lemme know in a review!


End file.
